videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Ice Climbers
Ice Climbers (アイスクライマー Ice Climber) are the main characters of Ice Climber and appear as veterans in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes The Ice Climbers are lightweight characters that have the unique property of being a "two in one" character, wherein the game considers each Climber to be a unique character in its own right. They're able to grab two different items and are even able to grab two separate opponents. They're great at dealing damage when together, have decent attack speed and possess a few interesting attacks in their arsenal. A unique addition to Ice Climbers is that they're not affected by the conditions of slippery surfaces such as ice, and they won't slide on it (due to the fact that they are wearing cleats). The Ice Climbers are not very good at using their standard arsenal of attacks for continuous hits, normally speaking. With weak throws, small hammers, and slow movement in general, the Ice Climbers can usually only manage one or two good hits in close before they need to resort to Ice Shots or Blizzard again. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Both performs a horizontal swipe, followed by an upward swing. * Side Tilt: Both does a side swing with their hammers. * Up Tilt: Both twirls their hammers over their heads, creating a lingering hitbox that deals multiple hits. * Down Tilt: Both sweeps their hammers across the ground in front of them. * Dash Attack: Both leaps forward and swings their hammers in front of themselves. * Side Smash: Both lifts their hammers over their heads, then smashes them straight down. * Up Smash: Both swings their hammers in an arc over their heads. * Down Smash: Both spins around and sweeps the ground with their hammers. * Neutral Aerial: Both spins in a circle with their hammers outstretched. * Forward Aerial: Both holds their hammers up and bring them down in a similar fashion to their forward smash. * Back Aerial: Both turns around and does a backswing with their hammers. * Up Aerial: Both thrust their hammers above themselves like their up tilt, but with only one hitbox per Ice Climber. * Down Aerial: Both hold their hammers below themselves and falls downwards. * Grab: Both reaches out with their free hands at the same time to grab 2 separate opponents. * Pummel: Popo headbutts the opponent whereas the player has some control over Nana while pummeling. * Forward Throw: Both hits the opponent forward with their hammers. * Back Throw: Both throws the opponent behind them. * Up Throw: Both throws the opponent upwards, then hits them with their hammers. * Down Throw: Both spins around and then throws the opponent to the ground. * Neutral Special - Ice Shot: Each of Ice Climbers fire a block of ice that travel along the ground, bouncing off walls. **'Custom 1 - Quick Ice Shot:' Popo and Nana fires a quick chuck of ice at their opponents. **'Custom 2 - Heavy Ice Shot:' Popo and Nana fires a slow, yet powerful Ice shot, but it takes a bit to launch off. * Side Special - Squall Hammer: Both Ice Climbers spin around together while moving along the ground, consisting of many hits. **'Custom 1 - Soaring Squall Hammer:' Popo and Nana creates a wind-box with their hammers. Rises vertically but can't move very far horizontally. **'Custom 2 - Dashing Squall Hammer:' Popo and Nana both uses their squall hammer to quickly dash forward. * Up Special - Belay: 'The leading Ice Climber throws the following Ice Climber in the air with a rope. **'Custom 1 - Quick Belay: The Ice Climbers quicky pull each other upwards with a short rope. Similar to Link (Twilight Princess) hookshot. **'Custom 2 - Nitpicker:' The Ice Climbers summons a bird, Nitpicker to carry the climbers though the air vertically for a short around of time before dropping them suddenly. * Down Special - Blizzard: Each Ice Climbers blows icy wind from their hands, damaging nearby opponents. **'Custom 1 - Instant Blizzard:' Ice Climbers shoots out a instant freezing wind that freezes opponents completely. **'Custom 2 - Powerful Blizzard:' Ice Climbers shoots out a powerful freezing wind that freezes opponents completely. * Final Smash - Ice Berg: The Ice Climbers summon a huge Iceberg into the middle of the field. Touching the iceberg results in freeze damage, and possibly becoming frozen. Being frozen when pushed off the edge can lead to a fatal KO, as the frozen player falls with full speed. Taunts * Up: Both sets down their hammers and jump up and down. * Side: Both will point their hammers diagonally upward, shouting "Yup!" as wind blows behind them. * Down: Both of them dances in a circle. Idle Poses * Both slightly spin their hammers. * Both drops their hammers off their shoulders, then picks them back up. Cheer * Na-Na! Po-po! Na-Na! Po-po! Na-Na! Po-po! On-Screen Appearance * The Nitpicker flies in with Ice Climbers hanging off its feet, then they jump off of it. Victory Poses * Both nods and then high-fives one another. * Both jump up and down (like in their victory pose from Ice Climber). * Nana hides behind Popo, only showing her face as Popo shifts from left to right. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQvRY6td_Wk (Victory - Ice Climber) Losing Pose * Both claps to the winner with having a happy face each other. Trophy Description Ice Climbers has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with them on any difficulty. Ice Climbers This pair of adventurers starred in an action game released in 1985. Popo wears blue, and Nana wears pink. The goal of their adventure was to reach the top of the mountain, collecting vegetables and defeating animals along the way. Grabbing the nitpicker earned them a nice bonus too! * Ice Climber (NES, 1985) Ice Climbers (Alt.) W.I.P. * Ice Climber (NES, 1985) Costumes * Blue Popo, pink Nana * Blue Popo, red Nana * Pink Popo, blue Nana* * Black Popo, white Nana* * Green Popo, black Nana * White Popo, grey Nana * Purple Popo, orange Nana* * Grey Popo, yellow Nana* *-means Nana leads on that costume. Trivia * Ice Climbers were absent in SSB4 due to technical limitations of 3DS as they were reportedly difficult to implement on the system though they were fully functional on the Wii U, they got cut to keep the roster identical at the time. (Full reasons are found here) Category:Ice Climber Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6